I can take the weight
by ranko lina Inverse
Summary: Jake is taking Bella to a club. Set during New Moon Bella/alice pairing don't like don't read.


**Lay Your World On Me**

After 'He' left I was so depress if was pathetic. I was basically a zombie. I went though life let I was a machine going to school getting home cooking for Dad than going to bed. I stop talking to my friend I made barely ate and slept and when I did get sleep I had nightmare of them Of Alice leaving me in the forest.

At first I didn't knew why I dreamt of Alice leaving not 'Him'. Jack tried everything to get me to talk but I just couldn't. That when Jack got the bright idea that seeing as Leah got on with her life maybe she could help me.

It took her both physically and mentally slapping me with both her and the truth of who I really loved. Jack and Leah have been my best friend since. That was three month ago. Last month Victoria came back with an army but thanks to both the pack and The Volturi, the ruling vampire power coming at the last minute both her army and her where killed. It also seems both Jack and Leah imprinted on vampire Jack was too shock so when Sam tried to attack their imprints Leah took him down. So now she the alpha with Jack as her second and her brother Seth as third. As you can image the elder were not happy about this but fuck them.

Even still I can't let the felling I have go. So that leads me to tonight I finally going to get to meet their imprints. And we're all going to some underground club to celebrate my grad and their imprints also me getting better I've had a high fever for the last four day which finally broke yesterday.

So here I am in this black skinny jeans and a skin tight Ozzy Ozbourne band shirt which so off all my curves just right. As I hear a car pull into the drive I quickly make my way to the down open it just as Leah was about to knock looking at them I see that how there dressed. Leah in black short that showed off her long leg and a black tank top that left little to the imagination. Jack was wearing what else shorts and that it.

"So where your dates?" I asked causing both of them to blush. I swear they worst then me when it comes to they imprints.

Just as Leah and Jack where about to talk I was tackled to the ground by a brown blur. After my vision cleared I saw to Golden eye staring at me then the very petty face they belong to blush at having this girl hugging me and at how wet I was, Yeah I gay. Wait I knew that face. "Angela?" I asked.

"Yep." Angela replied. "Miss me? Your knew I should beat you for ignoring me at school. But My Jackie told me everything so I forgive you this time." She said will still straddling my waist.

"Angela remember what I said about human and their personal space?" I heard a female voice say. Both me and Angie looked up to the where the voice was come from.

"Sorry Jane I keep forgetting about that." Angie gigged getting off me.

"So what are you doing here Jane your brother Leah's imprint or something?" I asked Looking around for him.

"No Bells she my imprint." Leah said before wrapping Her arm around Jane's shoulder and kissing her top of her head from behind.

"Right so lets go than." I stated before marching to their car.

Later at the club

"Up Next we have a new band the Dark Pixies." The announcer yelled old before the light went out and the spot light was on the drummer bass and lead guitarist all girls.

"Hi I'm Tanya this are my sisters Kate and Irina." Stated the guitarist pointing to the drummer than bass. "Are lead sing has decided to play a song for someone special to her whose in this crowd tonight. Could Isabella Swan come up to stage please."

Blushing when the spotlight found me in the crowd I glared at Jacob and Leah stated. "If you had anything to do with this..." Leavening the threat hanging. The made my way to the stage.

Tanya wrapping her arm around my shoulder Yell out "Ok Bella here know our lead and well I let the song tell you the rest." as they began to play. I heard the most angelic voice begin to sing.

_I knew you think your all alone..._

_I haven't been there when you needed me..._

_I didn't deserved the love gave..._

_As a spotlight came on shining __down light the heaves open up to shine down around this angel made flesh. _

_I now I telling I here. If you need a friend. Give your pain give me your anger..._

Standing there singing her heart out for me only me was Alice.

_Let me be your rock. I can be the pillar of strength that you need._

_I hope you keep it all together._

_It's better late than never._

_You better lay your world on me..._

_I can take the weight..._

I could stop the tear coming to my eye as she stare her beautiful golden eyes into my chocolate brown.

_Don't let it twist you up inside..._

_Time never fails to make the heart anchor stop..._

_I you got to let thought felling go.._

_I'll give you everything I can if your say the word..._

I looked down not wanting her to see the tears. But she walk over to me mic in one hand reaching out to hold my chin up so she could look into my eyes.

_Give me your pain give me your anger.._

_Let me be your rock. I can be the pillar of strength that you need.._

_I hope you can keep it all together._

_It's better late than never._

_You better lay your world on me._

_I can take the weight._

_we all live and we all cry. We all hurt the same inside._

_If we all bend instead of break._

_The choose for us is to make it together._

_Together..._

Pulling me close to her so our faces only had the mic and a couple inches between them.

_Lay your world on me.._

_I hope your keep it all together.._

_It's better late than never._

_You better lay your world on me.._

_Lay your world on me..._

_Lay your world on me..._

_I can take the weight..._

I wrapped my arm around her and buried my head into her neck and let out all the pain the heart arch that been bottled up and started crying into her shoulder. I didn't care that everyone could see I didn't care what she would do after this or that she leaved. All that I cared about was that she was here now.

**AN:**

**Ok this story came to me when I was biking home for work listening to my MP3 player and this song came. As I was listen started think you knew this song would be perfect for any Bella Alice fic that took place after/during New Moon. So I starting working on it and at first it was going to be a one-shot but now I don't knew I have left a lot open for this to go somewhere but I just don't knew yet guess I leave it up to review and see what you guys and gals think.**


End file.
